Momento
by iitzel
Summary: Por que en esos instantes en que te debates entre la vida y la muerte, y una persona te salva por que tiene verdaderos motivos para hacerlo, te hace reflexionar. No solo por ser una vampiresa quiera decir que dejes de tener sentimientos, y menos conflictos internos. (Lo sé. Pésimo summary. Pero hey, lo intente )


**.**

**.**

**Momento**

**.**

**.**

**Primer y único capitulo**

**.**

**.**

Había cosas que aún no comprendía por completo. ¿Y cómo hacerlo?, un día eres una chica humana normal-si en su persona sobresaliente cabía la palabra normal-, bonita, graciosa, algo engreída y un poco mandona, además de insegura. Pero alegre y espontánea, fiel a con sus amigos, con mucho amor y cariño que dar. Y al otro, al otro eres un monstro del que rehúyen esos amigos por los que diste mucho. Un monstro al que su padre quiso destruir. En eso se transformó esa persona tan electrizante en la que era.

Pero eso no complicaba mucho las cosas. Aunque sea solo era una con sus problemas, su amiga Elena tenía que lidiar con su enamoramiento hacía los hermanos Salvatore- porque eran los dos, que lista, con dos chicos muy guapos y quienes darían la vida por ella, pero que ella misma lastimaba-, o Bonnie, con su dilema de ser una bruja que no puede controlarse cuando empieza a usar la magia.

Pero yo también tenía mi problema con un novio lobo a quien controlaba un hibrido original malvado; he ahí mi dilema. Que ese hibrido original malvado, me quería o eso decía, pero parecía real ya que, si no, no estaría en esta situación.

Y es que como no sentirse incomoda, sentía que engañaba con creses a mi novio-uno que me dijo que confiara en él y la llevo hasta los brazos de aquel hibrido original, en pocas palabras, me entrego a otro-, y como no sentirlo; estaba recargada muy plácidamente contra el pecho cálido y duro de aquel hombre, ciñendo mis labios en la tibia carne de su muñeca, clavándole los dientes y extrayendo todo lo que pudiera de esa deliciosa sangre. Mis manos estaban aferradas a su brazo y muñeca y mientras yo hacía todo esto-con un poco de desesperación- él me acariciaba el cabello con ternura para calmarme.

Y es que, a todo esto, me sentía muy a gusto entre sus brazos. Con su cálido cuerpo envolviendo el mío, con su aroma a hombre llenando mis fosas nasales, tranquilizándome y llevándome a un nirvana completamente diferente al que cualquier otro chico me había llevado. Esto no se comparaba a nada conocida. Me sentía protegida, relajada y completamente indiferente a cualquier otra cosa.

Sentía como cada corte y herida en mi cuerpo se tejía y sanaba. Mi respiración empezaba a apaciguarse y mis dientes por fin comenzaban a dejar de clavarse en la tierna carne de este hombre tan extrañamente bueno. Su sangre resbalaba por las comisuras de mis labios, demostrando lo ansiosa que estuve por beber algo tan vital asta para un mostró, y en mi boca, en mi papila gustativa aún quedaba aquel sabor tan delicioso que ni un bolsa de sangre completamente fresca y fría le competiría. ¡Demonios, sí que me había gustado el sabor!, y la rabia bullo por completo en mi cuerpo.

Tyler me había dejado con Klaus para que este me salvara, él se había aprovechado de cierto modo de los sentimientos que este hibrido original malvado sentía hacía mí. Y no pude más que sentirme asqueada por tal comportamiento tan detestable. Klaus me iba-o eso habría querido- dejar morir, dijo claramente que si me dejaba vivir sería un punto para Tyler-lo cual era verdad- y que no lo dejaría ganar. Pero en el último minuto, mientras empezaba a convulsionarme, él se había acercado a mí con desesperación y me había ayudado, no solo dándome sangre, si no que hasta me había tranquilizado, acariciándome de forma tierna. De una forma que ni mi novio lobo tierno había hecho.

Y no supe definir esto, pero eso no evito que me acomodara de forma complaciente contra él, cerrando los ojos y sintiendo como su respiración me hacía casi dormirme-casi- porque su mano aún seguía acariciándome con delicadeza el cabello, y su barbilla ahora descansaba sobre mi cabeza mientras su nariz se enterraba en mi cabello y aspiraba hondo seguidamente, parecía… disfrutar el aroma de mi…

Mis mejillas se sintieron caliente por un segundo mientras que la vergüenza destruía cualquier enojo que tuviera hacía él chico lobo tierno que tenía como novio. Y la pena siguió llenando mi sistema. Este hombre, porque él era un hombre-un poquito grande para mí-me estaba ayudando de una forma que ninguno otro haría-de nuevo-solo porque me amaba.

Por qué no estaba enamorado de mí. No estaba segado hasta el punto de ver solo la forma de estar conmigo, no, ´l realmente me amaba. Y que hacía yo, a lo que yo hacía al parecer era aprovecharme de su amor, tirándole en la cara su ayuda y restregándole cuanto quería a mi novio una y otra vez tratando de líbrame de este hibrido original malvado.

Y ante esto solo me sentí peor conmigo misma. Así que Tyler no era el único que usaba a Niklaus Mikaelson, sino que también la novia. Esto era peor, odiaba cuando mi cabeza empezaba a atar cabos, era por ello que no me gustaba reflexionar.

Y he aquí que mi mente no pudo evitar comparar. Tyler era alto y cariñoso; llevaba consigo un aura divertida y sobre protectora. Klaus era un hibrido original malvado, tierno de alguna extraña y retorcida manera; era sobre protector y era un hombre de rabo a cabo. Tyler era un lobo fuerte e impulsivo. Klaus era un hibrido, mitad lobo y mitad vampiro, impulsivo pero racional, con carácter, fuerza descomunal, y además, controlaba a Tyler. Y Tyler era un muñeco de un hibrido original, el cual mandaba sobre él y aun no le hacía hacer nada malo- además de hacer que le mordiera- que pudiera dañar a Tyler considerablemente.

Ok, Tyler y Klaus eran muy diferentes a su manera, claro, si evito pensar que Tyler es un chico de mi edad y que Klaus lleva mil años existiendo. Y además, Klaus no finge, Tyler lo hace. Klaus abusa, pero uno sabe que lo ara. Tyler engaña vilmente-como ahora- y pone cara inocente hasta el final. Klaus acepta sus errores e intenta no volver a cometerlos. Tyler no lo hace y lo repite una y otra vez hasta que alguien se lo hace ver. Klaus la engaño y la salvo-con la apariencia de Tyler- pero al final acepto lo que hacía. Tyler… Tyler. ¡Demonios ya no había nada!, Tyler solo era bueno en el sexo si lo admitía, pero el beso y la lujuria que compartió aquel día en el bosque con Klaus no se comparaban en nada a Tyler.

Bueno, ya no había nada que ver y solo aceptaría que todos estos pensamientos eran a causa del cansancio que tenía, y como ella ya no tenía fuerzas como para pedirle a Klaus que la soltara y dejara en el sillón, se recostaría muy cómodamente contra el caliente y acogedor torso de aquel hibrido.

.

.

.

PD:

Lo sé, extraño. Em…

No sé mucho de la serie, solía solo ver de vez en cuando capítulos, y he de decir que no se ni en que temporada van, solo sé que el viernes siete de junio de 2013, vi este capítulo y me encanto.

He tenido la fortuna de ver cada momento de esta pareja las veces que he visto la serie.

Y las he amado toda y creo que se nota mi odio hacía Tyler, por ello espero que les guste y em.

Solo eso.

ATTE:

iitzel.


End file.
